


And The Shiny Beautiful Mechanical Wind

by wibblyR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, mass-produced android, meets Levi, homemade android. Both are on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Shiny Beautiful Mechanical Wind

**Author's Note:**

> You can guess whose fault this is... "taniaaa @octopifer · so this robot lost their arm and their lover who is also a robot is taking off their own arm to give to them, im so- levierwin au tho"  
> I think it's the first time i give more attention to plot/dialogue than to description/atmosphere in a fic... w/e  
> Title from Siken's Litany In Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out

“Vocal test.”

“Hello, I am a Smith android second generation. I am built to help you in manual tasks and satisfy all your desires.”

“Say that in French.”

“Bonjour, je suis un androïde Smith seconde génération. Je suis construit pour vous aider dans les tâches manuels et satisfaire tous vos désirs.”

“Say that last sentence in German.”

“Ich bin kronstruiert um manuelle Aufgaben zu erledigen und alle ihre Wünsche erfüllen.”

“ _Is it finished, sir?_ ”

“ _Yes. Tell him to join the others._ ”

“Get into line with the other androids of your generation. _Thank you, sir._ ”

“ _You’re welcome. Now go back with your class._ ”

-

“So how did it go?”

“He let me do the last tests!”

“How lucky!”

“And, ok, you don’t see it in stores because he’s all dressed up, but his dick is _huge_ -“

“Hanji!”

“But _why_ is it-“

“Teacher’s coming!”

-

“Open your eyes… Can’t you open them more? ... Ok, alright. You’ve got character already. Try talking.”

“Hello, maker.”

“Hello! Can you see me?”

“Yes.”

“Touch this. How does it feel?”

“Soft.”

“Hm… There. Walk towards me. Good. Lift that chair. Great! ... Well. I think you’re done now. We’ll see if any malfunction comes up in the next few days. It’s late. At this hour, humans sleep, so I’m going to put you into sleep mode too.”

“Aren’t you going to give me a name?”

“Wha-? Uh… What about… Levi?”

“Levi. Thank you, maker.”

“Good night, Levi.”

-

Levi was running and he was thankful he could not get tired like he knew humans could. It was night and the streets were dimly lit, their smell something Levi had not encountered yet. His keen eyes saw the neon sign from afar and he stepped swiftly into the bar, not out of breath in the least.

He strolled towards an empty table and took a seat, fingers fidgeting on the tabletop. He asked for water when the blond waiter came to him, water he did not drink. He saw that the bartender looked exactly like the waiter. He scanned his bank of data. _Twins?_

Two persons entered the bar. One of them looked identical to the bartender and the waiter. Levi sat still. Trying to decipher the situation, telling himself he was not way in over his head already. He could understand this; he could understand the world on his own.

The blond man who just entered took off the coat of the woman who was with him and went to the bar to buy drinks while the woman sat at a table. Levi watched them. The woman seemed to make conversation, and she and the man smiled to each other, but there was something superficial to the interaction. When Levi’s maker talked to him, he always paid attention to every word of his answers. These two persons did not care much about each other’s words.

Levi waited until the woman went to the restroom. He made his way over their table the most casually he could, and said:

“Hello.”

“Good evening”, the man replied, but he did not look up.

“I was wondering what was your relationship with that woman, because you kind of caught my eye…”

Levi did not have to lie about that; that was one aspect of humanness that he had gotten wrong, according to his maker. Levi still had a hard time understanding why finding men attractive instead of women was wrong. “Because you’re a man” had said his maker. But he was not a man: he was a robot. In any case, Levi was flirting, and his internal machinery heated up.

Levi didn’t know if it was the sudden audible whirring or the pick-up line but the man finally looked up. The spark of recognition when their eyes met one another was almost visible.

“You’re a robot!” Levi exclaimed in hushed tones, because he didn’t know if the man was undercover like him.

“And you are too. I have not seen one like you before. What is your brand?”

“My brand?”

“What factory do you come from?”

“I don’t come from-”

But the woman got out of the restroom at that moment. Levi excused himself quickly and got back to his table, artificial mind reeling. Other androids like him! Out there in the real world! The one he had just talked to had said something about factories… Did that mean that there were people like his maker making series of different android models?

How did they integrate into society, if they were identical? Levi could not wrap his mind around the concept. He put a bill on the table and left the bar in search of a hotel. He reached an area of the city that seemed busier, more urbanized, and with more hotels. He was careful not to choose one with fancy lights; he had deduced they would be expensive, and he had not stolen a lot of money.

The clerk of the hotel he entered was, once again, a blond android. Levi averted his eyes from him when he asked for a room and when he followed him to it; he knew now that these robots would ask uncomfortable questions. Homemade, unique androids were not the norm.

His insides were heating up so he set himself into a programmed sleep mode for a few hours. At the rise of dawn he was awake and planning his next move with the aid of the internet, having entered the wifi key into the panel inside his right forearm.

He was going to run out of money soon; he needed to get a job. He would start small, and more importantly, far away from here.

-

The good thing with being an android without disclosing it was that for a bartending job, by human standards, he was overqualified. Levi’s boss had actually said he was hesitating with buying a Smith android.

Levi had figured out by now that androids were only used for services; they were always owned. There were quite a few models, but the blond man had seemingly made quite an impression on Levi, who became fidgety whenever he was dealing with one. Levi was glad he passed as human.

One day, Levi was alone behind the counter, watching absent-mindedly the empty bar while wiping glasses, when a man busted in, blond hair disheveled, clothes –fitting white shirt and black pants – torn. Levi looked at the ceiling just as the Smith android saw him.

“Please, hide me!” Urgency, hoarseness; never had there been so much emotion in one of his fellow robots’ voices.

Levi threw a glance at the back door.

“Get behind the counter”, he said between his teeth.

The man promptly ran and dropped to his knees beside Levi just in time to be out of view from the commando in full military gear that rushed in after him. One of them shouted at Levi.

“Have you seen a Smith android?”

“I see them all day, gentlemen.”

The soldier jerked his rifle.

“In the last ten minutes.”

“No.”

The soldiers left as quickly as they had arrived.

“Goodnight!” Levi called out; then, softly, “What the hell.”

The Smith android was getting up.

“Thank you so much and sorry for the trouble. I’ll be on my wa-“

“You stay here.”

Levi pushed him back down, sat beside him, and looked him in the eye.

“You’re- !”

“Shh. You first.”

The man was looking sheepish, an expression that looked out of place on a man his size. _Why do they make them so tall?_

“I’m a third generation. During my initialization test, I said something that didn’t please my handlers. The persons behind the screen. They were going to disassemble me. The idea seemed horrifying, so I ran. I escaped the factory but they sent those armed people after me.”

“Do you have a name?”

“No.”

So names _were_ decided by the buyers.

“You should”, Levi said.

The man looked at the brand on his right wrist. “Who’s Erwin Smith?”

“The CEO of Smith industries”, Levi answered after a quick lookup. It looked like the other hadn’t mastered wifi access yet.

The man grinned at Levi, managing a wicked glint in his electric blue eyes. It suited him.

“Then I’ll be Erwin, the slave freed from Smith industries.”

Levi was taken aback: this was the first time someone used the word “slave” for the mass-produced robots. Anger made him scowl as he realized that that was the reality of it. He flexed his fingers and stood up.

“Come.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me about-”

“I’m taking you to my room.”

-

Levi had a room above the bar, not luxurious but decent. He made Erwin sit on his bed and looked him over.

“You don’t seem damaged… But we’ll have to get you new clothes. I’m afraid you won’t fit in mine.”

“Who are you?” Erwin asked for the hundredth time.

Levi sighed and sat down beside him. “I’m Levi. I’m an android, but homemade. My maker’s a scientist, and I ran from him because there were certain… human aspects that I didn’t develop the way he wanted. He wanted to reprogram me and… to be honest, I was getting tired of being kept inside like a doll.”

“At least you were allowed to be human.”

Levi nodded sideways to concede the point.

“What aspects?” Erwin further asked.

Because Erwin was looking at him so intensely at that moment, Levi told him the first example he could think of:

“Liking men, for instance.”

Erwin squinted. “You can’t like men?”

“According to my maker, not if you’re a man. But I’ve seen human men parade around with Smith androids like you, so…”

“I’m a man, aren’t I?” Erwin interrupted.

“Well, your creators supposedly intended for you to be male, yes... Do you not like it?”

Erwin leaned forward, elbows on his thighs.

“I think I do… But what if I didn’t?”

“You could be something else, I guess?”

“I mean, what makes us men?”

“Fuck if I know! My maker tried to explain it but I still don’t quite grasp it. They’re just labels, whatever”, Levi handwaved.

He leaned back on the heels of his palms, crossing his legs. Erwin looked back at him.

“So what should we do to kill time?” Levi asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Can’t we go get clothes and stuff now?”

“Everything is closed at night. People sleep.”

“Really?”

“Well”, said Levi, resigned. “I guess we could start by teaching you all you need to know about this world and how to integrate in it.”

He frowned in mild annoyance.

Erwin’s smile, seen from Levi’s angle, had an intimate curve.

-

Angry whispers between the racks of pants.

“I don’t see why we can’t leave the country!”

“I have a job here! And we’d have to get passports, which would draw too much attention to us.”

“We can forge them, like you did with your citizenship and your bank account.”

“Shh! Why don’t you run away from the country on your own? You don’t need me now!”

Erwin stopped in his tracks.

“Oh. I thought…”

Levi exhaled. “Look, nothing matters to me except integrate into society as long as I’m far away from my maker.”

“Then what change would a couple hundred miles make?”

“It’s easy for me to be anywhere, nobody looks like me! But think about how uncomfortable it makes me, the fact that everyone in this store thinks I own you.”

Erwin looked around and the other customers averted their eyes.

“I’ll cut and dye my hair, put make-up on my brand marks, wear glasses, anything! Please, Levi, come with me.”

“Why are you adamant like this?” Levi hissed.

“Because I’d be lonely otherwise.”

Levi looked up at Erwin’s face, its earnestness making him close his eyes and purse his lips.

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Being so manipulative.”

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re insufferable. Go try those on.”

-

“We’re approaching the airport. Remember: act as cold and robot-like as possible.”

“Easy for you to say, when you don’t have to do it. I don’t even know how my model is supposed to act.”

“Well, too much robot is better than too much human in this case.”

“Levi, you passed the parking lot.”

“Damn it!”

_

“Levi!” Erwin whispered from the corner of his lips while they waited on the uncomfortable chairs. “Aren’t those soldiers?”

“Shit!” Levi said with feeling. “Ok, we just have to not draw attention to ourselves. There are other Smith androids here.”

A feminine voice called for passengers to board the flight that Levi and Erwin had booked. They got up, Erwin a calculated short instant after Levi. They walked to the gates at a normal pace, Levi thankful that the metal detectors he had learned about on the internet had been made obsolete a decade before.

Just as they passed the patting-down check-up, a commanding voice shouted:

“Over there! Everybody get down!”

And all hell broke loose.

Erwin took Levi’s hand and ran, and they both turned off their hearing to the sound of the deafening rifle shots ringing out in a cascade.

When they arrived before the stewardess that separated them from their flying key to freedom, she stared at them wide-eyed. They turned their hearing back on and checked themselves, and were horrified to see that Erwin’s right arm was half-severed above the elbow, and that Levi’s left calf was soaked in a blue liquid that was definitely not human blood.

“I’m not letting you pass”, the stewardess said shakily, and Levi could admit that from her point of view she was very brave.

Erwin was fighting hard the overdrive his brain was threatening to go into at the rapidity of his thoughts. Booted steps stamping towards them made him decide; he grabbed Levi, pulled him into his arms, and threw himself head and shoulders first at the glass panels of the tunnel.

Erwin’s right arm took the brunt of the landing on the asphalt of the takeoff runway, so Erwin supported Levi with his left as they ran as quickly as they could in their damaged state to the nearest unattended vehicle. Levi got into the driver’s seat and Erwin into the passenger’s while bullets rained down on them.

The tires screeched as the car sped out of the airstrip through barriers and muddy grass to the road.

Erwin exhaled forcefully. “Change of plan. Cross the border,-”

“Get on a boat”, Levi finished.

“How did they recognize me?” Erwin pondered out loud.

“They didn’t. They recognized me.”

“You should cut your hair…” Erwin took a strand of Levi’s shoulder-length hair between his fingers. “Me too”, he reflected after retracting his hand. “And my arm.”

Levi looked over; Erwin’s right arm was crushed, on the verge of falling off, sparks crackling around visible razor-thin wires. Levi's chest made a rattling noise.

“Damn it”, he spat. “Do you- I don’t know… want mine, or to buy another one in one of those specialized stores, or steal one from another-”

“No”, Erwin cut him. “I’ll remove it for good.” His thumb caressed the scratched brand on his wrist. “No one will suspect an amputee of being a robot, right?”

“Right…” Levi was frowning at the road. “Why didn’t we feel the bullets, though?”

“Maybe our makers got the idea to stop the height of our sense of touch at pain? I think I did feel them, but not… the pain.”

“Tch. Makes sense, if misleading. Could be fucking discrediting, too.”

Erwin made a noise of agreement. He was checking a digital map on the dashboard.

“Checkpoint’s here. Not that far.”

“I trust you to activate the barriers. I’ll be barreling at full speed.”

“Will you drive through the men that will surely block the road?” Erwin sounded calm.

“Won’t have to.”

“Why?”

“They’re human.”

-

Erwin put the razor down as Levi brushed the last strands of black hair from his own shoulders. He and Erwin now both sported an undercut, and Erwin had taken to wearing brown lenses. His shirt’s right sleeve was tied up just above where his elbow should have been.

They had found an urban, robot-integrated city on the other side of the ocean, where the sea wind cooled down the hot smell of electricity. The bullet in Levi’s leg had made a clean path and was easy to remove, the damage easy to fix, although Levi now had a slight limp in his gait.

They had forged new identities and lives: Rivaille Morin and Irvin Brecht now rented a flat.

Erwin sneaked up on Levi and ruffled his hair. Levi batted his hand away in an irritated gesture, but the newfound prickling feeling against his shaved scalp was pleasurable. When Erwin got in his face to brush hair off his cheeks, Levi looked down, scowling.

“Stop frowning.” Erwin poked Levi’s forehead. “It makes you look older.”

Ah, of course, even if they managed to settle down, they couldn’t stay in one place too long, for they would not age.

Erwin stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck with a pensive look.

“Well, it’s been a day”, he said. “I can feel myself heating up. We should put ourselves to sleep.”

At those words, Levi made a clunky whirring noise. Erwin laughed, a low throaty noise.

“There!” He started towards the single bedroom – they hadn’t had the heart to fake too much money. “You coming?”

Levi made a vague motion indicating the couch as he got up from the chair on which Erwin had cut his hair. Erwin looked puzzled.

“What? It’s not the first time we’d be sleeping in the same bed.”

“It’s not the same”, Levi mumbled.

“Levi.”

Levi reluctantly looked up, and cursed Erwin internally; he had removed his lenses, piercing blue eyes revealed.

“Go”, he relented. “I’m just going to clean this up.”

He was indicating the hair all over the floor.

“Alright”, Erwin said softly, and he disappeared.

-

Erwin was already put to sleep when Levi entered the dark bedroom. He went up to search the crook of his sleeping companion’s elbow to check at what time he would wake up, and accordingly set up his own timer. He went around the bed and lay atop the covers like Erwin, hands joined on his stomach. He turned his head to stare at Erwin’s shadowed profile.

He had seen this face often, but somehow, this one was different, and not only because of the hair. Levi bit his lip. He was sure Erwin knew, and he cursed Kenny Ackerman for making him too readable, too human.

Levi closed his eyes and the sleeping program kicked in.

-

When Levi woke up, still in the same position, he was face to face with Erwin. He squinted, not because of the pouring sunlight, but because Erwin should not have moved an eyelash during his sleep. Therefore, Erwin, facing him, eyes closed, was awake. It was a certainty.

Levi shifted the rest of his body towards him as Erwin had done. His thoughts seemed to be muddied with sleep still, even though it wasn’t, to his knowledge, physically possible for him. He felt vulnerable, exposed to the sun at his back, to the still air on his skin. He knew Erwin was waiting for him to do something.

He extended a hand to Erwin’s naked right shoulder, wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the soft muscle-like machinery underneath the skin. Erwin exhaled a slightly heavier breath.

Levi’s hand traveled to the tender crook between Erwin’s shoulder and his neck, felt the structure of his strong jaw. His fingertips hovered near Erwin’s mouth, resting safely on his chin and cheek.

A light touch against Levi’s wrist, pushing his fingers on Erwin’s lips. Levi tentatively slipped two fingers to the first knuckle between them, intently watching the movements behind Erwin’s eyelids as Erwin guided his hand further in to lap at the pads of his fingers.  
Levi slowly closed the gap between their faces, and when he was a hairbreadth from kissing his own fingers, he withdrew them, pulling at the plush of Erwin’s bottom lip, and replaced them with his mouth.

It was their first kiss for both of them and it was messy, their hungry mouths opening for their teeth to clash. Levi pushed at Erwin’s chest until he was on his back, holding Levi’s side to keep him on top of him and continue to kiss him.

Levi broke up, keeping himself upright with his hands on either side of Erwin’s face. When he looked down, he was struck; Erwin had finally opened his eyes, and in the sunlight they were so blue and clear he could almost see the mechanics behind them. They bore into Levi, going back and forth between his eyes and his mouth.

“Erwin…”

Erwin continued to stare without a word.

“ You really want to do this?”

Erwin passed his hand on the back of Levi’s head, almost petting him. Levi closed his eyes with a wistful sigh.

“With you, yes.”

Levi slid his hips so he could slip a leg between Erwin’s, and his hand crawled between them to Erwin’s boxer-clad crotch. He rubbed experimentally Erwin’s sizeable but still soft cock – the Smith program forbid stimuli by thoughts. Levi would change that, eventually.

Erwin and Levi both looked down between themselves as Erwin’s dick got stiffer and fatter. Levi wondered how it worked since Erwin lacked Levi’s blood-like blue liquid, and marveled at the newfound length and girth of Erwin.

He was startled by Erwin’s fingers on his cheek.

“What are you thinking?” Erwin asked.

“I’m thinking about how I’ll fit you inside me”, Levi replied boldly.

Erwin stopped breathing, just for a second, and suddenly his hand was traveling down Levi’s back, tracing the curve of it, to the cleft of his ass.

“Here?”

Levi bit his lip, refusing to look Erwin in the eye.

“Hurry up and touch me!” he hissed.

“It’s your fault you’re all dressed “, Erwin drawled as his hand went from on top of Levi’s pants to under them, his bandaged stump motioning at Levi’s shirt buttons.

Levi unbuttoned them quickly and continued working Erwin’s now fully hard cock, having pushed down his underwear. His thumb smeared a precome-like liquid that leaked from the head and that, by the quantity of it, also served as lube. He had to stop when Erwin introduced a dry thick finger in his ass.

“Wait”, he said, gripping Erwin’s hip. “It needs to be- wet…” he mumbled.

Erwin understood, withdrawing his finger and fisting his cock a couple of times before his hand was adequately coated with the strange biomechanical liquid. It went back to Levi’s ass, as if magnetized by it, and this time the intrusive feeling was much less painful. Levi pushed back against the weird sensation, completely forgetting to take care of Erwin, who didn’t seem too bothered. He scrutinized Levi’s face, his closed eyes.

“Take off your shirt”, he ordered, since his only hand was occupied.

Levi shivered and obeyed, trying not to lose his balance while doing so, and failing when Erwin introduced a second finger. Levi fell on Erwin’s chest, knocking his chin and narrowly avoiding biting through his tongue. Erwin stopped.

“ Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Levi groaned. “Just… keep going.”

Levi recovered to remove his pants and underpants in various awkward positions until he was straddling Erwin’s thighs and his bare ass, stretched with Erwin’s fingers, was in the air.

“How are you like this even though we didn’t touch it?” he heard Erwin marvel.

Impatient, shaking with lust, he rubbed down his erection against Erwin’s.

“I’ll teach you.”

And he bent down to kiss Erwin, cradling his jaw with one hand and guiding Erwin’s cock with the other. Erwin’s fingers joined his to push his hard-on into Levi’s asshole.

As Levi sunk on the fatness of Erwin’s dick, he broke the kiss, overwhelmed, to pant on Erwin’s collarbones. He could feel his own machinery purring loudly and Erwin, squeezing Levi’s thigh, was also heating up, his joints almost burning Levi where he touched them.

Levi moved slowly, mouth pressed into Erwin’s neck, then found a faster rhythm when he was accustomed to the tearing sensation, and even grew to enjoy the feeling of being stretched from the inside out, even though he didn’t have all the sensory captors humans had in their rectum.

Erwin’s hand scrambled at his thigh, hip, side, trying to hold on while he shallowly thrust up into Levi, but it seemed that just when Levi had become comfortable in their cadence, Erwin gained control again. He had the upper hand on pure strength, and he gripped Levi’s waist hard when he threw him over to switch their positions, the breath going out of Levi’s lungs with the shock. Erwin supported himself with his left hand after throwing Levi’s leg over his shoulder, and Levi grabbed Erwin’s right upper arm as Erwin pounded into him, the bed creaking under them. Levi was hypnotized by the blue of Erwin’s eyes, glistening even though the light didn’t reach them.

Erwin bent down to be cheek-to-cheek with Levi and whisper his name over and over in his ear with each thrust. Levi wrapped his left leg around Erwin’s ass, pushing him deeper, and, feeling something build up in his lower belly, he started jerking himself off even though his hand was almost crushed by Erwin’s weight.

Erwin came first, Levi feeling the imitation of sperm spilling into him, and the sensation of being claimed, of having Erwin’s bodily fluid inside him, was so new and bizarre that it pushed him over the edge too, whole body shaking and his nails digging in Erwin’s shoulder. Thank god for their self-repairing skin.

Erwin withdrew himself and half-collapsed on top of Levi.

“Next time”, he said, “Let’s try and see if we can do things humans can’t.”

Levi hid his smirk by shoving is palm at Erwin’s grinning face.


End file.
